eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Everfrost
Together with Erollis, Everfrost is all that remains of the Everfrost Peaks and the frozen north before the Age of Cataclysms. It is the homeland of the barbarians, whom recently have begun to reestablish themselves in this frigid land. Lore To say that Everfrost is a desolate arctic wasteland would be quite the understatement. Everfrost was once an arctic range of majestic snow-capped mountains, winding valleys, and ice-blue rivers. Today, it is a frozen purgatory that is both awesome and terrifying in its unearthly majesty.'' (Source: Official Everquest II Lore)'' Halas, home of the northmen, is no more. The city was rent by the celestial fireballs that rained down upon Norrath during the cataclysm. Those who survived the initial disaster either fled the region or were consumed by the unleashed hunger of the land. As time went on, Everfrost turned from an inviting homeland to a treacherous glacial wasteland, devoid of floral plant life or any semblance of mercy.'' (Source: Official Everquest II Lore)'' In tandem with the many physical dangers of the region, Everfrost is the battleground between opposing groups of sentient creatures. The Frosthorn Minotaur, and the Order of the Blade, a group of valkyrie, are locked in an eternal battle, while a race of ice giants, the Kromise have allied with goblins to stave off the barbarian attempts to resettle the land. Chose your allies wisely, as any false-step in this country will leave you limping for safety. Geography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Titanic glaciers rule this domain, having destroyed all but one of the great Everfrost Peaks in their hungry trek across the broken continent. Blizzards constantly ravage the land, pelting the region with needles of ice as sharp and unpitying as a knight's blade. Funnels of frost and bitter winds often descend from the eternally gray skies, scarring the land in the wake of their destructive rampage. The region of Everfrost was torn asunder during the great cataclysm, leaving behind several dangerously scarred isles. An equally perilous lagoon should not be approached without caution, as there have been reports of megalodons patrolling the waters in search of blood.'' (Source: Official Everquest II Lore)'' Everfrost is divided into five valleys separated by tunnels or gulleys. Travel between each valley is dangerous, and is made significantly easier by invisibility or stealth. Within each valley, however, there is considerable space where one can find relative safety. Travel Horse routes are available connecting the four valleys with each other, starting on the mainland where meets . There are two routes into the interior sections of the zone: #'via Jagged Plains': This long route is less dangerous than the alternative, but still requires passing some aggressive animals. Follow up to . From Jagged Plains, you can continue to further valleys by a southeast tunnel leading to , or by a northwest tunnel leading to . #'via Icewail Caverns': The shorter route is more dangerous, and requires invisibility or stealth or the killing of many level 47 monsters. Swim east from into Icewail Caverns, then look for the cleft that is . Map Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Location |- | Bitterwind Trench | |- | Hollowfrost Grove | |} Dungeons/Instances ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Forbidden Sepulcher | 35-45 | Solo | Instance | |- | Icespire Summit | 40-50 | Group | Instance | |- | Miragul's Menagerie | 46-56 | Group | Instance | |- | Permafrost | 45-55 | Group | Public Dungeon | |- | Miragul's Phylactery: The Anathema Miragul's Phylactery: The Crucible Miragul's Phylactery: Scion of Ice | 50-90 (scales) | Group | Instance | |- |} Quests :See: Everfrost Timeline Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Steamfont Mountains | 35-50 | Faydwer | Many solo quests; a recommended zone |- | Lavastorm | 40-55 | Shattered Lands | Goes well in tandem with Everfrost |- | The Sinking Sands | 45-55 | Desert of Flames | The follow-up zone; part of the next expansion |- |}